


over the clouds (I find you)

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy vixx, soft n sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: “when was the last time you even slept, hm?”, he inquired softly, not intending for it to be heard.





	over the clouds (I find you)

Flying was always the most exhausting part of their schedules, Sanghyuk thought. It wasn’t so bad that they had to travel, but being cramped in a relatively small spaces with over a hundred of other people, unable to get comfortable and sleep enough, that was always an energy drainer if he knew one.

 

He looked around the cabin, eyes sleepily drifting over the other members; at least Hakyeon and Jaehwan seemed to be getting some shut-eye, Hongbin had probably gone to the bathroom, and Taekwoon -- well, Taekwoon was probably listening to music. Next to him, though, he noticed Wonshik’s eyes staring at his monitor without really watching any of what was happening on the screen, barely blinking. He knew that look. 

 

“Hyung, why don’t you try to sleep?”, he whispered as he plucked one of Wonshik’s earbuds out of his ear. The other barely registered his question with a grunt, and Sanghyuk could feel the exhaustion emanating off of Wonshik’s body in waves of discomfort.

 

“Can’t.”, came the meek answer, and Sanghyuk heard every last bit of the restlessness Wonshik was feeling in the single word.

 

He knew that the rapper always had the hardest time getting rest on flights, despite him usually sleeping anywhere, anytime. There was something about airplanes that didn’t quite mesh with Wonshik, and Sanghyuk wished he could do something about it.

 

“Just relax, then, okay?”, he mumbled softly as he took one of Wonshik’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers slowly, his thumb moving over the skin in calming motions. Wonshik’s eyes flickered over to Sanghyuk’s for a second before his lips curved in a tired smile, a little hum escaping his lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sanghyuk stayed quiet, his other hand coming up to rest on Wonshik’s forearm, the touch meant to be warm and grounding. His fingers brushed softly over the material of Wonshik’s hoodie, in tandem with the movements of his thumb on Wonshik’s hand.

  
  
  


*******

  
  


At least, they had another day to rest before the next schedule even started, Sanghyuk thought as they all stood hunched over in the elevator of their hotel, bleary eyes unfocused on the metal doors. Nobody was in the mood for talking, and Sanghyuk suspected that Jaehwan was probably already asleep, standing with one hand snaked around Hongbin’s waist.

 

Thankfully, it wasn’t long until they reached their floor, and in pairs they split up to regain their rooms, longing for the comfort of the beds. Sanghyuk could hear Wonshik’s feet drag behind him lazily, and he made sure to check the other didn’t by chance take a wrong turn.

 

It wasn’t long until their reached their shared room, though, and when Sanghyuk opened the door, the smell of cleaners and soap wafted towards him. There was always a distinct smell to hotel rooms, he thought as he lead Wonshik inside, closing the door behind him. Never quite familiar, but never unwelcoming, either. 

 

His eyes trailed over the furnishings, simple but tasteful, until they landed on the two double beds, on one of which Wonshik had already fainted onto. Sanghyuk couldn’t help but chuckle -- despite his exhaustion, Wonshik was still so cute when tired.

 

“Hyung,” he started, letting his bag bounce onto one of the chairs by the door, “you need to change.”

 

The only indication of Wonshik having heard him was a half-hearted mumble of something unintelligible, and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but feel fond. Without another word he moved over to Wonshik, grabbing the other by the waist to heave him up the bed. Gently he started to remove Wonshik’s hoodie, before moving unto his shoes and pants; he figured the older wouldn’t mind sleeping in a shirt and boxers for one night.

 

Sanghyuk’s eyes traveled over Wonshik’s messy hair and dark rings under his eyes, one of his hands coming up to brush softly over their shadow.

 

“When was the last time you even slept, hm?”, he inquired softly, not intending for it to be heard. A little noise sounding somewhat close to  _ ‘too long’ _ escaped Wonshik’s lips, and the smile that stretched over Sanghyuk’s own was small but loving.

 

Sanghyuk quickly changed into his pyjamas and washed up for bed, and when he came back to a now snoring Wonshik, he debated for one second if he should sleep in the other bed. But his longing feeling in his stomach won out over his rationality, which, granted, was already waning from exhaustion, and with little effort he climbed under the sheets next to Wonshik, pulling them over their bodies.

 

In a second Wonshik’s body shifted itself around Sanghyuk’s without warning, Wonshik’s nose pressed to the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, his arms wound around his chest. Sanghyuk had to resist a happy laugh bubbling up, instead making himself comfortable, his fingers carding through Wonshik’s hair.

 

“Good night,” he hummed, and he couldn’t resist pressing his lips to the corner of Wonshik’s own, slightly parted ones for good measure. 

 

All he got was a loud snore in return, but, Sanghyuk fuzzily thought as he drifted off to sleep, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what is it with me and sleepy vixx lol
> 
> I hope you liked this, I haven't written hyukvi in ages ;;; if you wanna talk to me abt writing/fics/hyuken (ofc not only lol bUT) you can follow me on twitter! under @softhyuken :) I need more ppl to talk about vixx haha ha ;;;


End file.
